Along with the quantity of the broadband users accessing a service node (abbreviated as SN) more and more, the reliability requirement to the broadband by the broadband user is higher and higher, so the requirement to the access of user backup by the operator is also higher and higher.
The user backup technology used in the related art is a dual module hot spare technology, and that technology enables an access node (abbreviated as AN) to access dual SNs by adopting dual uplinks; wherein, one SN acts as main and the other SN acts as standby, the port of the main SN and the port of the standby SN are one-to-one correspondence, and the main and standby SNs adopt the virtual router redundancy protocol (abbreviated as VRRP) and the bidirectional forwarding detection (abbreviated as BFD) technologies to switch the state. The main SN synchronizes the access user information to the standby SN, and after receiving the user information transferred by the main SN, the standby SN sends that user information to an interface module in the form of a user table at once. When a link of accessing the users under the port of the main SN has a fault, the standby SN is switched to be the main SN, the user flow is switched, and the flow is forwarded through the standby SN.
However, according to the related art, it is unable to back up different ports of a plurality of main SNs to one same port of the standby SN. The reason causing this situation is that, on the one hand, after receiving the user information synchronized by the main SN, the standby SN sends the user information to the interface unit in the form of the user table at once, while the storage size of the user table of the interface unit is fixed, and if a large amount of data of a plurality of ports is backed up to the one same port of the standby SN, the storage of the user table of the interface unit of the standby SN will overflow which causes backup failure; on the other hand, if a plurality of the ports are backed up to one same port and a main control module sends the user table to the interface module, then when a plurality of ports have faults, the port flow on the standby SN will be too large, so it will cause a flow alarm.
Therefore, aiming at the above-mentioned problem that it is unable to back up different ports of a plurality of main SNs to one same port of the standby SN which results in increasing of the cost of the network construction, it has not put forward an effective solution in related art yet.